dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-Star Squadron (New Earth)
*Phantom Eagle (Mickey Malone) *Ibis the Invincible (Amentep) *Minute-Man (Jack Weston) *Mister Scarlet (Brian Butler) *Pinky (Pinky Butler) *Spy Smasher (Alan Armstrong) | CustomSection2 = Allies | CustomText2 = * Arak, Son of Thunder (Bright-Sky-After-Storm) * Black Pirate (Jon Valor) * Golden Gladiator (Marcus of Rome) * Justice League of America * Miss Liberty (Bess Lynn) * Silent Knight (Brian Kent) * Strong Bow * Super-Chief (Flying Stag) * Trigger Twins (Walt and Wayne Trigger) * Iron Maiden (Valda) Marvel Family (Pre-Crisis only) *Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) *Captain Marvel Jr (Freddy Freeman) *Mary Marvel (Mary Bromfield) Infinity, Inc. *Silver Scarab/Sandman (Hector Hall) *Fury (Lyta Trevor) *Jade (Jennie-Lynn Hayden) *Nuklon (Albert Rothstein) *Brainwave, Jr. (Henry King, Jr.) *Northwind (Norda Cantrell) *Obsidian (Todd Rice) Young Allies (Post-Crisis only) *The Squire (Percy Sheldrake) *Fireball (Sonya Chuikov) *Kuei *Phantasmo (Jean-Marc de Villars) Newsboy Legion *Anthony Rodriguez / Big Words *John Gabrielli / Gabby *Patrick MacGuire / Scrapper *Tommy Thompkins *Walter Johnson | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *The book chronicled the adventures of a large team of superheroes, comprised mostly of featured characters owned by DC comics (including those purchased from other companies such as Quality Comics) that had appeared in the Golden Age of Comic Books. It included members of the Justice Society of America, Freedom Fighters, and Seven Soldiers of Victory, as well as a number of solo heroes. *As far as the US government was concerned, all USA-based super-heroes who were active during World War II were members of the All-Star Squadron, even if they were never called up and asked to participate in a case. However, the list below only includes heroes who have been shown to have been active members of the All-Star Squadron. *The All-Star Squadron was an example of "retroactive continuity" or "retcon", as it rewrote the already-established history of DC superheroes that had been published during the 1940s. The first known use of the term "retcon" was by Roy Thomas in the letter column of All-Star Squadron #20 (April, 1983). *The Trylon and Perisphere, actual structures constructed in New York City for the 1939 New York World's Fair, housed the Squadron's headquarters. The All-Star Squadron had a robotic butler named Gernsback, who was based on the Elektro robots from the fair and was probably named after Hugo Gernsback. *Originally, the All-Star Squadron was supposed to exist on "Earth-Two", a parallel world used by DC as the venue for stories occurring during the 1940s, and including heroes only published during that era as well as the early versions of characters still published up to the present day such as Batman and Superman (the contemporary versions of those characters existed on "Earth-One"). After the 1985 DC Comics event Crisis on Infinite Earths merged the parallel worlds into one continuity, the duplicate superhero versions were eliminated. The All-Star Squadron was then itself retconned and left only with the characters unique to that time period, so that Superman, Batman and Robin; Green Arrow and Speedy; Wonder Woman and Aquaman were not alive at that point in history, and were thus never Squadron members. They were replaced, sorts of, by the Freedom Fighters, who, in the Post-Crisis, never traveled to the Earth-X, and the Young All-Stars, a Post-Crisis Golden Age team composed by young heroes. The Golden Age Wonder Woman was replaced initially by Miss America. Thus, Hippolyta traveled from the Modern Age to 1941, retconning the role of the Golden Age Wonder Woman. Green Arrow was replaced by Alias the Spider. | Trivia = | Links = *Wikipedia }} Category:World War II Teams